A tool head for use in machine tools is known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,659), the position drive of which has a centrally positioned electric drive motor with an axially aligned drive shaft for driving sliders which are movable perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the tool head. A transfer of the drive principle to other applications is not easily possible. Moreover, the efficiency of the known drive principle with its centrally positioned drive motor is not sufficient for many applications.
Based on this, it is the object of the invention, to develop a position drive of the type described above, which has a broad field of applications and which is suited to be used in machine tools for machining centers.